peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Football Compilations
While Peel was always more than happy to play football-related records such as 'All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit' by perennial favorites Half Man Half Biscuit, he also enjoyed the cheesier side of football music, with selections from compilations such as “Flair 1989: The Other World Of British Football” and the “Bend It!” series finding regular plays on his show in the late 1980s and early 1990s. In April 1993, he introduced a regular slot for such items when sitting in for a week on Radio One's Jakki Brambles daytime programme. “Flair 1989” focused on musical gems from the domestic game, but the “Bend It! series offered a more cosmopolitan smorgasbord of delights, in keeping with the “Exotic Beatles” compilations of unusual cover versions of Beatles songs that were released on the same Exotica label (and also played by Peel). Flair 1989 Peel appears to have played a significant proportion of the 46 tracks on the double LP released on Confection label. The Educated Left Foot blog comments: :“This was no greatest hits though instead it’s an attempt to capture the spirit of the post war period the records were recorded in. Thus the tracks are all selected for their unique value rather than chart success or the club that recorded them. It's a celebration of the musical maverick and individual which is reflected by the cavalcade of players who graced the cover."http://educatedleftfoot.blogspot.jp/2008/02/flair-89.html ;1989 *19 October 1989: Mark Lazarus With The Q.P.R.: Q.P.R. - The Greatest (v/a album - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *06 November 1989: Coventry City FC: Jimmy Hill's Sky Blues (LP - Flair 1989) Confection *09 November 1989: Clyde FC with Fraser Bruce: Song of the Clyde (LP - Flair 1989) Confection *15 November 1989: Edward Ebenezeer And Supporters: Come On Ipswich Town (v/a album - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *20 November 1989]: Alan Martin interrupted by Bobby Knutt: I'm Following Sheffield United (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *21 November 1989: Maidstone United: The M.U.F.C. Club Song (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *27 November 1989: Peterborough United Players With The Graham Walker Showband: Are We Posh (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *28 November 1989: Bernard Bagin And Take 5: Hit The Road To Wembley (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *04 December 1989: Ron Harris With Players And Fans: C.H.E.L. Sea (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *06 December 1989: Dave Ismay with the Holte End: A.S.T.O.N V.I.L.L.A (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *07 December 1989: Newcastle United Players And Bobby Webber: United Newcastle United (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *13 December 1989: David Shaw: Faded Flags Of Glory (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *18 December 1989: Potters: We'll Be With You (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *19 December 1989: Leicester City Football Club: This Is The Season For Leicester (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection ;1990 *01 January 1990: Bradford City Football Club: You Know We're Going To Win (double album - Flair) Confection *03 January 1990: Seagulls: The Old Brighton Blue (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *08 January 1990: Mansfield Football Club Players: Mansfield Magic (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *10 January 1990: York City Football Club: Here We Go (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *10 January 1990: Burton Albion Supporters: Here We Go (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *11 January 1990: Jimmy Whelan, Pete Quilty And The Notts County Choir: County's The One For Me (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *15 January 1990: Norbitones: Those Nearly Nearly Glory Glory Days (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection Bend It Peel is known to have played numerous tracks from Bent It! 91, Bent It! 92 and Bent It! 93 but none from subsequent releases (the Exotica Records site lists at least one further compilation in the series).http://www.exoticarecords.co.uk/bendit.html ;1991 *30 November 1991: Saint Etienne 76: Allez Les Verts (Compilation CD-Bend It! 91) Exotica *01 December 1991: Luis Alberto Del Parana Y Los Paraguayos: Pele - El Rey (CD 'Bend It!') Exotica *07 December 1991: Johan Cruyff: Oei-Oei-Oei-Fantastico Cruyff Barcelona (CD - Bend It '91) Exotica. (JP: "I can't tell you who it's by, but it's on the CD Bend It '91 from Exotica.) ;1992 *04 January 1992: Her: The Toto Scilacchi Espresso (compilation album - Bend It 91) Exotica *05 January 1992: (unknown artist): Futból Argentino (CD-Bend It! 92) Exotica *18 January 1992: Club De Regatta/Flamenco with Frankie Howerd: A Goliada De Samba (v/a album - Bend It! '91) Exotica *26 January 1992: Rainbow Choir: Roger Milla Is My No.9 Dream (compilation album - Bend It '91) *02 February 1992: Bochum: We'll Never Be Champions (album - Bend It) Exotica *13 November 1992: Soccer In The Sixties: The Young Scene (v/a Album - Bend It! 92) Exotica *14 November 1992: George Best: George Best's Dreamhome (v/a LP - Bend It! 92) Exotica *20 November 1992: George Best: Advertising Grooming Aids (CD – Bend It 92) Exotica *21 November 1992: Rainbow Choir: Ryan Giggs We Love You (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92} - Exotica *22 November 1992 (BFBS): George Best: George Best's Dreamhome (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica *27 November 1992: Jane Asher: Jane Asher's Football Pitch Party Cake (LP - Bend It 92) Exotica *28 November 1992: Romaine: Gary Goals (v/a album - Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte) Exotica *29 November 1992 (BFBS): Billy Sanders: Gib Dem Ball Zu Uwe Seeler (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica *04 December 1992: Billy Sanders: Gib Den Ball Zu Uwe Seeler (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica *05 December 1992: De Scalzi Brothers: Sampdoria Formazione (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte)' (Exotica) (JP: 'You don’t get an awful lot of that in the Premier League, do you? That’s another bit from the CD Bend it 92.') *06 December 1992 (BFBS): Lord Kitchener Fitzroy Coleman Band: City and United 1956: The Manchester Football Double (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica *07 December 1992 (Ö3): Franz Beckenbauer: Du Allein (Compilation CD-Bend It! 1992) Exotica *11 December 1992: John Arlott: Cardiff 1 Arsenal 0 (album - Bend It 92) Exotica ;1993 *02 January 1993: Nolan Sisters: Blackpool! Blackpool! (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92) Exotica *08 January 1993: Anfield Kop 1964: She Loves You / Anyone Who Had A Heart (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica *15 January 1993: Pele & The Young Giants: I Like To Be The Best (LP 'Bend It '92) Exotica *29 January 1993: Vernons Football Pools Girls: We Love The Beatles (album - Bend It! 92) Exotica *31 January 1993 (BFBS): Pele with the Young Giants: I Like To Be The Best (v/a album - Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte) Exotica *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Johan Cruyff: Oei-Oei-Oei-Fantastico Cruyff Barcelona (CD – Bend It! 92) Exotica *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Franz Beckenbauer: Du Allein (LP - Bend It '92) Exotica *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Il Generale: Non è un miraggio (Roberto Baggio) (LP - Bend It! 1992) Exotica *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): St Etienne Football Team: Allez Les Vertes (LP – Bend It '91) Exotica *28 August 1993: The Lira: ‘t Only Takes A Second...To Score A Goal (CD – Bend It! – Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style) Exotica *03 September 1993: Franz Beckenbauer: 1-0 Für Deine Liebe (1-0 For Your Love) (v/a album - Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Franz Beckenbauer: 1-0 Für Deine Liebe (1-0 For Your Love) (v/a album - Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica *10 September 1993: Antoine: Le Match De Football (Love Is Like A Football Game) (Compilation CD-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica *11 September 1993: Unknown: Pelé At Aston Villa (Compilation CD-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica *17 September 1993 (BFBS): Antoine: Le Match De Football (Love Is Like A Football Game) (Compilation CD-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica *25 September 1993: Franceso Baccini & Fabrizio De Andre: Genoa, Red & Blue (Compilation LP-Bend It! 93 Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style...) (Exotica) *01 October 1993: Corrado Lojacono & Orchestra: Messina Punto E Basta (CD – Bend It ’93) Exotica *09 October 1993: Rainbow Choir: The J League Freakout (v/a album - Bend It! 93 Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style...)' (Exotica) *15 October 1993 (BFBS): Corrado Lojacono & Orchestra: Messina Punto E Basta (v/a album - Bend It! 93 Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style...) Exotica *30 October 1993: Johnny Cobnut: Ipswich Football Calypso (CD – Bend It! 93) Exotica *06 November 1993 (BFBS): Johnny Cobnut: Ipswich Football Calypso (v/a album - Bend It! 93 Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style...) Exotica See Also *Football: Football and Music Links *Educated Left Foot blog: Flair 89 *Discogs: Flair 1989 *Exotica Records: Bent It *Discogs: Bend It! 91 *Discogs: Bend It! 92 *Discogs: Bend It! 93